


[Podfic] Don't Try This At Home by trixie_moon and Fanfiction_King

by StylinandProfilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinandProfilin/pseuds/StylinandProfilin
Summary: Podfic for the work Don't Try This At Home:Summary:Kenma vlogs some of Kuroo’s experiments. It does not go as planned.Whumptober Day 15 - Science Gone Wrong
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Don't Try This At Home by trixie_moon and Fanfiction_King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixie_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/gifts), [Fanfiction_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Try This At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494618) by [trixie_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/t3jsos132rants0/Don%27t%20Try%20This%20At%20Home.mp3?dl=0


End file.
